1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks, and more particularly to reducing congestion in computer networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer networks are used in every facet of today's business and personal life. Whether it involves sending electronic mail or accessing remote data, a computer network is used to accomplish various tasks.
In a typical computer network, data packets enter a data path serially, one after another, and then data packets are processed individually. The number of data of data packets received in a data queue is based on the size of the queue, which can be programmed by a user. Hence, in some instances a large number of data packets may be received in a data packet queue. If in-order data packet processing is required, then the packet at the beginning (“head packet”) must be processed first and packets following the head packet must wait for processing. This results in packet congestion. If the head packet never gets processed, then the data path stalls and hence must be re-set. This results in inefficiency and can be very expensive for businesses.
Computer networks today cannot afford to have congestion and stall problems. Conventional data packet techniques do not solve the foregoing congestion and stalling problems. Conventional techniques require separate memory buffers to store data packets. This increases cost and makes the process inefficient since additional operations are needed to write/read data packets from the memory buffers.
Therefore, what is needed is a process and system in a network for discarding data packets that have been received for a certain period.